PORQUE EL DESTINO ES TAN CRUEL?
by KAKASHI TE AMO
Summary: TENTEN ES HERIDA EN UNA MISION Y NEJI PROMETE HACER TODO LO QUE PUEDE PERO EL DESTINO ES CRUEL PODRA LOGRARLO? PERDON COMO SOY NUEVA SE PUSO CUALQUIER COSA Y NO LO QUE QUERIA PONER AHORA SI ES EL ORIGINAL PASEN Y LEAN SI?


**Notas:**

BUENO AQUIE ESTA MI PRIMERA HISTORIA NEJI X TENTEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN UN COMENTARI, YA QUE ES GRATIS Y NO ES NESESARIO ESTAR REGISTRADO PARA DEJARME UNOLOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENESE A BLA BLA BLAESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

**Notas del capítulo:**

_**BUENO AQUIE ESTA MI PRIMERA HISTORIA NEJI X TENTEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN UN COMENTARI, YA QUE ES GRATIS Y NO ES NESESARIO ESTAR REGISTRADO PARA DEJARME UNO**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENESE A BLA BLA BLA**_

_**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**_

**PORQUE EL DESTINO ES TAN CRUEL**

un joven de cabello largo y castaño, ojos de color perla se encontrba sentado en un gran banco en lo que parecia ser la sala de un hospital,su rostro era calmo pero por dentro estaba decesperado,ya no sabia que esperando noticias desde hace mas de una hora-aunque le parecian años-y nadie,pero asolubtamente nadie le decia el estado de su compañera,esque acaso estaba pintado o que, ya le habian dado noticias de los otros dos integrantes de su equipo, que se habian llebado la mejor parte,algunas cortadas y uno que otro hueso roto. pero su otra compañera se habia llevado la pèor parte, a demas de algunos huesos rotos tenia varias heridas de grabedad, aunque la mas peligrosa estaba serca de su corazon. y todo esto lo habia confirmado cuando despues de unos minutos de haber llegado al hospital salio un medico corriendo hacia la torre de la hokage-en ese momento sintio como si le sacaran el corazon-luego de unos minutos vio entrar a la hokage a la sala de operacion y desde ese momento no habia estaba cansado de esperar se levanto y camino por el pasillo, en su camino se encontro con una enfermera y le dijo que el se encontraria en la habitacion de sus conpañeras y ni bien supiera de la chica que se encontrara en las sala de operaciones le enfermera hacintio, y ambos siguieron su camino.  
x-x-x  
_hola Neji-dijo con los ojos cerrados,y un tono de voz cansada  
_mph-dijo en forma de saludo  
_y como esta tenten?-dijo esta vez con tono preocupado-espero que este bien  
Neji no tenia ganas de contestar como se encontraba la chica del grupo, a demas de que no sabia nada despues de que la dejaron en manos de los medico y de kami.  
_Neji, no me digas que Tenten esta-neji no lo dejo terminar  
_No, nunca digas eso,ella todabia no sale de la sala de operaciones-en un susurro-a demas ella es fuerte  
_Perdon-agacho la cabeza-ya se que tenten es importante para vos, pero como no contestabas  
_Si tenten es importante para mi, pero solo porque es mi compañera de equipo-mintio-es igual de inportante que ustedes  
_si, yo sabia que te inportaba yo-dijo feliz y casi gritando-Pero Neji anbos sabemos que ella es mas importante, no lo nieges, aunque por fuera estes muy calmado por dentro se te nota todo lo contrario-habia dado justo en el clavo.  
_ES MENTIRA Y LO SABES-otra vez mintio-  
_Eh Neji, Lee, bajen la vos que o saben que estan en un hospital-se incorporo un poco-y como esta Tenten?  
_mph-volvio a decir aunque tendria que decir que no sabia nada ya que su sensei era igualo mas idiota que su compañero  
_Entiendo -dijo-bueno si sabes algo de ella avisame-se acosto y se durmio  
Se habia equibocado, por lo menos esta vez no fue tan baka como su compañero  
- x- -x-x-  
Ya habia pasado otra hora y no tenia ninguna noticia de ella, por eso habia decidido dejar de hablar con el baka de su compañero, que parecia que no tenia nada interesante que decir, y ir a ver si tenian llego a la sala donde se encontraba su compañera se escuchaba e alboroto esperar un poco mas pero despues de unos segundos se canso y decidio usar su biakugan[perdon no me acuerdo si se escribe asi] luego de activarlo,miro hcia dentro de la sala y vio como la gente que se encontraba alli trataba desesperada de salvarle la vida a su compañera de equipo. uno de ellos se corrio y pudo ver el rostro de esta, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios el se preguntaba como siempre podia estar sonriendo.Y otra vez le volvieron a tapar su vicion pero dejaron ver de vuelta una parte de vez fue esa herida cerca de su corazon, esta vez se sonrrojo un poco ya que solo en esa parte tenia pusto su brasier que solo cubria un poco de sus pechos, sacudio la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y recordo algo que ella le dijo estando herrida

-flash back- flash back- flash back- flash back- flash back- flash back- flash back-  
Neji se encontraba parado con unos cuantos rajuniones, y a su alrededor algunos cuerpos, algunos de estos se les notaba que ya no a buscar con su biakugan a sus compañeros de equipo a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba el vio a su sensei y a su otro conpañero. Se preocupo al ver que ninguno se movia pero luego vio que su sensei se levantaba y ayudaba a Lee a lebantarce. Pero no veia a su compañera, vio hacia el otro lado de donde miraba y la vio alli tratando de levantarce, pero se preocupo cuando vio que ni siquiera se habia sentado cuando se tocaba con una mano el pecho y volvia a caer de golpe golpeandoce la lo mas rapido que pudo a su conpañera y la vio alli con la ropa llena de sangre al igual que se alrededor. tambio vio mas alejado de ella a un grupo de tres ninjas, tirados en el piso y todos con algun arma clabada en su cuerpo.  
Cuando Tenten lo vio alli sonrio, esto tranquiliso a Neji un poco, pero ella no lo noto  
_Neji-dijo en un susurro  
_Que Tenten?-pregunto porque su conpañera lo miraba de esa forma  
_ Neji, te quiero decir algo,acercate-le hizo una seña y este se acerco ella lo acaricio y tomo su mano-Te amo Nej..  
No termino su frase ya que cayo Neji no se movia ya que primero penso que ella estaba muerta y segundo por las palabras de su compañ reacciono cuando la escucho levanto del suelo y se diriguio hacia su compañero y a su sensei y les pregunto si se podian mover estos hacintiero .Neji se adelanto llevando a tentente en los brazos mientra los otros dos hiban con paso mas lentos hacia el llego estaba cansado pero por suerte estaban serca de kanoa cuando los la recibieron unos medicos que la acostaron en la la vio desaparecer por la puerta del quirofano

-fin flash back- fin flash back- fin flash back- fin flash back- fin flash back- fin flash back-  
Por fin salio T-sunade toda transpirada y un poco cansada  
_Neji-dijo algo ajitada-hicimos todo lo que pudimos  
_-a neji no le gusto ese tono-Esta-no lo podia decir  
_No no esta muerta pero a hora depende de ella salir de esta-hizo una pausa-ella misma decide si quiere vivir o morir  
_Esta bien-hizo una pausa larga- Puedo pasar a verla  
_Si pero despues de que la trasladen a una habitacion-en ese momento hiba saliendo tenten de la sala-siguela si quieres  
_ Gracias-la siguio hasta su habitacion despues de que salieron los enfermeros, el entro.  
Alli se encontraba Tenten igual de hermosa y con una sonrisa igual que con los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificulta, el se aserco y se sento a su abrio sus ojos con dificulta intento hablar pero no podia  
_No intentes hablar, estas muy debil cuando te recuperes hablamos  
_No se si me voy a recuperar-dijo entrecortada-por eso quiero hablar ahora  
_No digas eso te vas a recuperar-algo inseguro-te lo prometo  
_No me mientas neji-hizo una pausa-Te amo, no tienes que decir nada, desde hace mucho que lo hago, ya no se hace cuanto tiempo,ya perdi la cuenta,sos todo para mi, no se que haria si te perdiera, te prometo, que te voy a cuidar , este en donde este.  
_Basta te dije que, no digas eso, no pienso dejar que te pase nada-tengo que ir a informales a elpar de tontos que ya despertaste  
_Esta bien-suspiro-Te amo  
-x-x-x-  
POV-NEJI  
me diriji al baño a labarme la cara para poder pensar mejor , ¿que era lo que sentia yo por ella ?¿estaba enamorada de ella?si tenia que ser eso¿si no porque cuando la vi asi sentia como si me sacran el corazon?. Ahora estaba mas confundido que nunca no podia creer que me habia enamorado, yo el genio Hyuga, el cubito de hielo-como me decia Lee-y ensima de mi compañera de equipo y porque tenia que darme cuenta justo a hor, cuando tenten estaba al borde de la muerte. No creo que el destino alla querido eso, aunque, yo se que es muy cruel.  
Sali del baño y me diriji hasta su habitacion, intente entrar pero una enfermera no me dejo, le pregunte desesperado porque. Ella contesto que T-sunade estaba intentando revivir a como algo se rompia en mi pasar pero alguien me detuvo de los hombros  
_Soltame, maldita sea mi conpañera se esta muriendo-aflojo el hagare, pero sin soltarme y me di vuelta-que mierd..-me quede callado  
_Neji esa no es forma de tratar a un adulto,de seguro esa no es la educacion que te dieron en tu clan-me miro un rato-tranquilo adentro esta la Hokage si ella no la salva no lo puede hacer nadie  
_Perdone Kakashi-san, no sabia que era usted, -me movi inquieto pero el no me soltaba-sulteme tengo que entrar  
_No sabias que eras peor que Naruto-sonrio-a dentro no haras nada mas que estorbar  
Me tense al ver salir a T-sunade con la cabeza gacha y con algunas lagrimas recorres su rostro, me solte como pude de el hagarre de Kakashi y entre lo mas rapido que pude a la habitacion de Tenten.  
_Neji espera ven aca  
_Dejalo kakashi,deja que se despida de ella-se seco las lagrimas-se nota que la Amaba  
-x-x-x-  
Alli estaba ella con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en sus volvi a preguntar como era posible que siempre algo calido recorrer mi mejilla, estaba llorando, no sabia cuanto hiba a estrañar su hacerque y bese sus labios por primera y por ultima vez. Me separe aunque no queria de ella . a los poco segundo senti una mano en mi hombro  
_ Neji-hizo una pausa eterna- hay algo que podemos hacer, aunque no lo puedo hacer sola y no te puedo hacegurar que funcione  
_No importa yo la voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda-recorde-yo se lo prometi prometi que no la hiba a dejar morir  
_bueno entonces pon tus manos sobre su pecho-y agrego.-es una jutsu paracido al e transferencia de vida que permite que si alguien ayuda a esta persona no mueren ninguan de los dos,aunque lo estoy esperimentando  
_No importa si puede fallar, lo intentaremos-apoye mis manos en su pecho y espere  
-FIN POV DE NEJI-  
el apoyo sus manos en su pecho, T-suande se hacerco a el y poso sus manos sobre las de Neji un chacra de color verde enpeso a entrar en el cuerpo de la chica. estubieron un par de minutos asi. hasta que Tenten abrio los ojos, Neji sonrio y susurro  
_Te prometi que no te dejaria morir-neji cayo desplomado en el piso  
T-sunade le pidio ayuda a un enfermero y este lo acomodo en la camade al lado  
-x- -x-x-

Desperto lento giro hacia su derecha y la vio durmindo con la respiracion calmada,sonrio y se levanto de su cama se sento a su lado y le acaricio su beso y a los pocos minutos sintio como unos labios calidos le correspondian. Se separo lentamente de ella, el la contemplo ella sonreia,nunca habia dejado de sonreir  
_Tenten?-sonrio solo para ella- porque siempre sonries  
_Porque te tengo a ti tontico-solto una pequeña carcajada- Te amo  
_Yo tambien te amo Tenten  
_-ella sonrio-Me amas?  
_Si nunca lo dudes  
_Pero yo te amo mas  
_no quiero pelear-la miro un muy largo tiempo-Y eso de que tu me amas mas luego lo veremos cuando salgamos de aqui, y espero que sea pronto  
_Neji-grito lo mas alto que pudo- pervertido  
Neji la tomo por elmenton y ambos se fundieron en un beso el dewstino quizo que pasara todo eso para que se diera cuenta de que la amaba. El tenia razon el destino era cruel, a veces muy cruel, pero tambien tenia que admitir que el destino era muy sabio  
-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-FIN-

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

bueno dejen un comentario si no me deprimo digan si le gusto o si dejo de hacer esto porque no sirvo


End file.
